


In Sleep

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fang's cute, Flock, Fluff, Iggy's Scared, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Toothrotting fluff!, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iggy has a nightmare, but Fang is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sleep

It was the middle of the night when Fang was awoken. He looked around. Angel, and Gasman were curled together by the fire sleeping soundlessly, Max had Nudge wrapped under her wings, Max was snoring. Fang looked over at Iggy who was sleeping next to him, he was upset. Very upset. His wings were flapping, making a huge amount of noise. He kicked his feet out, his hands were clenched into fists. He was crying, hard. 

"Erasers! Ari! NO! School! Fang! Ari! Erasers! School!" He shouted out a chorus of words, it was obvious what he was dreaming about. Fang went over to him, and lay next to him ignoring his flailing wings. He talked quietly to Iggy, in a soothing voice. 

"It's okay Ig. It's just a dream, it's okay. We're not at The School. There's no Erasers, it's okay. It's okay Ig, it's just dream," Fang promised, he petted Iggy's hair, and stroked his face carefully with the back of his hand. Iggy calmed slightly, his legs stopped kicking, and his wings slowed. So Fang continued. He repeated the words over and over, one hand smoothing Iggy's hair down, the other gently stroking his cheek. Iggy's wings stopped and drifted down onto Fang like a blanket. Fang didn't care. His hand moved from Iggy's hair to gently stroking his wing right where Fang knew he liked. Iggy leaned into his touch, with a sigh. Fang smiled. Fang kissed Iggy's forehead, and cuddled against him, wrapping his arm around the younger man. Iggy kept his wing where it was, Fang didn't mind. 

"I love you Ig," He said. His voice a whisper, Iggy didn't move. Fang smiled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. The only thing Fang didn't know was that Max had watched him the whole time.


End file.
